Emerald Protector Chase version 20
by Puffo 21
Summary: Version 2 of the original 'Emerald Protector Chase' by Isabella-KnucklesGirl. Yep, my version, i, puffo21 am one of the people to write this story, chapter one coming at ya. done by yours truley. (Puffo and the others follow knuckles all around mobius)


Emerald Guardian Chase  
  
By Puffo 21, Royal Kim, Neon Light and Lvi  
  
Puffo 21  
  
Knuckles: Thank god for that, I thought i was gonna drop that emerald then. But thanks to you guys you created a warp between our world and those Groupies we saw last time. I hope they dont see this.  
  
Sonic: Dont worry, they are probably bothering that guy Orlando Bloom i heard about now.  
  
Knuckles: Thank God!  
  
Tails: *thinking* 'Hmm, what if they did see it.. they would be around here somewhere wouldnt they..  
  
Nearbye...  
  
Neon Light: Hey we are in that place we saw that red echidna arnt we?  
  
Royal Kim: Oh my word!  
  
Puffo 21: I think your right NL.. We are where knuckles is...  
  
Lvi: Whoo hoo! Lets go find him!  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Puffo 21: *gasp* that must be him!  
  
Royal Kim: How can you tell??  
  
Puffo 21: My heart is never wrong  
  
*They all run down the hill*  
  
Tails: Hey do you hear somehting knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: Oh lord.. stand back, i'm gonna hide in the water..  
  
Puffo 21, Royal Kim, Neon Light and Lvi: WE LOVE YOU KNUCKLES!!!  
  
Sonic: Oh knuckles, your groupies are here..  
  
Knuckles: *turns round* Holy... Sonic, Tails, Guard that master emerald while i'm gone!  
  
Tails and Sonic: Right  
  
Knuckles: Later *runs*  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Knuckles: Right, they'll never find me here, its the beach, so far away from seaside hill...  
  
Neon Light: *jumps from behind a rock* Hello  
  
Knuckles: N-n-no not again...  
  
Neon Light: *sits next to knuckles* isnt it a beautiful sunset knuckles...  
  
Knuckles: I-i uh, *goes silent*  
  
Neon Light: *grabs knuckles and hugs him*  
  
Knuckles: *shocked* Well, um, uh, *gets up* see ya *runs*  
  
Neon Light: Why does that always happen to me??  
  
15 minutes later..  
  
Knuckles: Right, note to self: when a girl sits next to you, run like hell  
  
in the distance...  
  
Royal Kim: Hey Lvi! I think i found him! There! *points* on that rock!  
  
Lvi: *looks* Word! Kim, get the net!  
  
Knuckles: Haa.. The breeze is so calm..  
  
Royal Kim and Lvi: Rahh!!! *puts net on knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: *tapping his finger on the rock* not... again.. *dragged off*  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Knuckles: *wakes up* Ugh, what are ya gonna do? Tickle me to death?? This is a stupid net! i can get out of this ya know!  
  
Royal Kim: *nods at Lvi*  
  
Lvi: Mwahaha  
  
Knuckles: What? What?! Tell me!  
  
*Royal Kim and Lvi get down on the grass and tickle knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: hehehe! stop it! i'm warning you! hehe!!  
  
*knuckles breaks the net and runs*  
  
Knuckles: Too cool... bye groupies!  
  
Lvi: Groupies?? I aint a slut! After him!  
  
*Royal kim rugby tackles knuckles and grabbes his legs*  
  
*Lvi jumps on him*  
  
Lvi: Rahh! hehe you thought you could get away huh? Guess again...  
  
Knuckles: I would hurt you you know, but i cant hurt a girl -___-  
  
Royal Kim: Too bad ^___^  
  
Knuckles: I know, what i give you a plushie of me, then will you leave me alone? i brought 2! yes its odd isnt it  
  
Royal Kim and Lvi: yes! Yes! YES!  
  
*knuckles throws the plushies*  
  
Knuckles: Bye bye!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Knuckles: This cave is so damp, its like somethings breathing on you...  
  
*knuckles looks around and theres a bear*  
  
Knuckles: Wait, there were four groupies, i saw 3.. where the heck is the other one  
  
Puffo 21: *talking to the bear* Good work baby.. you can go back in your cave now...  
  
Knuckles: Well, well.. What do you want then. A plushie? A hug?  
  
Puffo 21: A kiss.. *grins*  
  
Knuckles: Uh oh... *runs down the hill*  
  
Puffo 21: GET BACK HERE!  
  
*puffo 21 jumps and grabs his arm and they both go rolling down the hill*  
  
Puffo 21: *grabs a branch* Knuckles! watch out!  
  
Knuckles: Huh? *looks forward again* Ahh! Well dont just stand there! help me!  
  
Puffo 21: uh, uh *runs down the hill a bit further* Grab my hand! Quick!  
  
*knuckles grabs puffo 21's arm and she pulls him up and lands next to cushion which had been thrown out*  
  
Knuckles: You, you saved me.. thanks.. *sigh* I guess you deserve that kiss now   
  
Puffo 21: Yay!! *jumps on knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: Here we go... (sigh)  
  
Puffo 21: *kisses knuckles*  
  
*after 20 minutes knuckles and puffo 21 are so tired they fall asleep*  
  
after 4 hours of nap..  
  
NL: Hey! whats Puffo doing sleeping with Knuckles!! He's mine!  
  
Lvi: Maybe he was already asleep and she fell asleep next to him just to spite us..  
  
Royal Kim: Who cares! lets get him!  
  
Knuckles: Crap! *wakes up Puffo 21* Wake up! Wake up!  
  
Puffo 21: *startled* Ahh! whats going on!  
  
Knuckles: No time to explain! come on! *grabs puffo's hand*  
  
Puffo 21: ahh! Sorry guys!  
  
Royal Kim, Lvi and Neon Light: YOU GET BACK HERE!!  
  
Knuckles: Right, you go back to your planet and you can come here once a month! i promise, meet me at that cave! see ya!  
  
Puffo 21: Bye... *hugs knuckles*  
  
*knuckles hugs Puffo 21 and runs back to seaside hill*  
  
Royal Kim: She's gone back to the MegaBowl!!  
  
Lvi: She wont get away with this!  
  
*they all jump in the warp*  
  
Puffo 21: oh crap... oh crap... oh crap... *hides in a bowling alley*  
  
Lvi: How dare you get to have knuckles! and KISS HIM! I'M FURIOUS!  
  
Royal kim and Neon light: SO ARE WE!!  
  
Puffo 21: I saved his life! and i thought you were in love with orlando bloom!  
  
Royal Kim, Neon light and Lvi: Thats not the point...  
  
Royal Kim: I've never kissed one of my celebrity or hero crushes! so not fair!  
  
Lvi: neither have we!  
  
Puffo 21: Cant we get over this guys?  
  
All: NO!  
  
At seaside hill...  
  
Knuckles: *gasp* i think... i lost them..  
  
Sonic: You look like you just woken up knuckles!  
  
Tails: Uh, knuckles, whats those red marks on your face...  
  
Knuckles: oh those? uh they're um, scratches! i nearly fell off a cliff, pretty silly huh? *grins*  
  
Tails: Yea i bet...  
  
Sonic: You were with one of the groupies wernt you! i bet you were!  
  
Knuckles: Hehe... 


End file.
